All Hell Breaks Loose
by heylookitsArthur
Summary: Previously called "All Things in Disguise". "Angel blood, demon blood, none of that really matters, because we're still human. Humans that fall in love... and if it helps that you know, I'm in love with you." Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I totally suck, I forgot to put the disclaimer. Hahaha.**

**Anyway, here's the prologue of my new story. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: **Yes, we all know it. I do not own the Powerpuff Girls. Gah. Hahaha.

**Buttercup's POV**

_Here I am again, sitting on a tree deep in the forest, watching the river water just flow and hit a few rocks. You may ask why I'm here, well…_

_I actually never thought this day would come, when I'll be alone again. When the man I thought I'd spend my whole life with… breaks my heart._

"_Buttercup, no. He's evil, remember? He'll just break your heart." My eldest sister, Blossom, said. I guess you were right, Bloss._

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Buttercup! Where are you going? It's Ace's birthday today, right?" Blossom said, brushing her long orange hair._

"_I'm going to surprise him, just a bit too early." I smiled as I walked out the door._

"_Ooh! Have fun sis!" Blossom and Bubbles said in unison._

_I flew to the gang green gang's place, expecting to see Ace on his bed, sleeping, like I always do when I come by this early… except when I got to his room, there he was, with some other girl in his arms._

**End of flashback**

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL! How could I… UGH. How could I be so damn stupid?" I screamed. I refuse to shed a tear for that… imbecile! I threw my gift for him to the river… I just didn't want to think of him anymore…

"You know, he's not worth it." An anonymous male voice said to me. I didn't want to look at him, I mean, I'm the toughest powerpuff girl and here I am, just… empty.

"I do. It's just that I feel so stupid." I confessed, and then I looked at the guy… Butch. Woah-kaaay.

"What the fu—What are you doing here?" I asked. I couldn't let my guard down. I need to get ready to attack him.

"What do you care, Butterball?" He smirked, sitting on a branch of a tree.

"You're not worth my time. I'm leaving." I announced, ready to jump off the branch. I didn't feel like attacking him. Not in this condition, anyway.

"Go ahead, Butter. But I'll tell you again, whatever you're moping about, it ain't worth it." He smiled, resting on that same branch I was on.

"Yeah, evil advice-giver-person-monster-jerk-thing." I smirked as I flew off.

**Butch's POV**

"And there she goes." I told myself. I wonder what she was so pissed off about, and why she didn't attack like she usually does when she sees me… and why the hell I'm thinking about her. That's it. I'm going home.

**AN: And so, I hope you enjoyed that prologue. Haha. I'll try (and probably will) update every day, or every two days. Heehee.**

**Chats, Flashbacks and Love?: **Uh, I really don't know how I'll add a chapter to it. I really thought it would be okay as a one-shot, but hey, too many ideas are popping up in my head right now, so I'll probably figure something out. :D

**The Final Song: **Hmm… I'm thinking of deleting the 4th chapter and posting a new one. I really couldn't pick up where I left it. If I do, it'll make BC and Butch pretty much out of character. We'll see, but I'm working on it. :D

**Wish me luck on this story, If you have and suggestions, comments, just press that review button or send me a PM. Now, the poor review button is stuck on a sinking boat about to be eaten by very hungry crocodiles, press the little box below this message and save the poor guy. Every click helps him think of a way to survive… Okay, no. I'm just saying that reviews are highly appreciated. Hahaha. **


	2. Friday, I'll be Over You

**Hiya! Here is chapter 1. :D I added a few lyrics, but it's not entirely a song fic chapter… thingy… uh… yeah… :D**

**DISCLAIMER: **Aly does not own the Powerpuff Girls.

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Buttercup's POV**

I flew home as fast as I could. _"This day is probably the worst day I've ever had. But why did Butch suddenly seem to care? Eh, screw him. Blossom, Bubbles, please, do not ask me about my day…" _Buttercup thought. As I'm about to open the front door, someone opens it from inside before I do…

"Hi Buttercup!" Bubbles shouts as she gives me a hug.

"Bubbles? What's with the hug?" I asked, trying to break free. _What a mean sister I am… Oh well._

"Oh nothing. Blossom and I just… Did you visit Ace today?" My sister says as she let go and pushed me to the couch with Blossom sitting beside me, using her pink laptop.

"Look, just. Don't ask, okay? I'm not in the mood." I tried to stand up, but Bubbles held me down.

"We're sorry, sis. We were in the mall a while ago, and Bubbles bumped into Big Billy. I asked him where you were, and he told us about… some other girl. They call her Chrissy." Blossom looked at me sadly.

"Well, have a nice life, Ace and Chrissy. Now, dear sisters, PLEASE. JUST. LET. ME. GO. TO. MY. ROOM." I stood up, I pushed Bubbles to the floor, then left a green streak from the couch to my bed, slamming my bedroom door in the process. Oh, and did I mention that I'm messing up my whole room right now?

"_I didn't want to cry, I'm not going to cry. I'm not even sad… I just feel so, empty and stupid. He's thrice my age, he still is a trouble-making jerk, he's such a bitch to his friend, and he fucking played me." _These are the times I wish my mind would just shut up. Oh great, knocking.

"Unless you want to become a punching bag, go away. I'm not in the mood." I said, throwing a pillow at the door.

"Buttercup, I know this isn't easy on you, I'll prepare the training room if you want, so you can take your mind off of it." Blossom said, opening the door.

"Don't. Just tell Professor that I'll take a walk, maybe even skate if I feel like it, okay?" I stood up and grabbed my iPod and skateboard, then, I flew out the window.

-Insert bar thingy here, Aly.-

I was listening to _Friday I'll be Over You _by _Allison Iraheta_. What a coincidence, it's a Wednesday today. I just really felt like skating, and yes, this is one of my escape routes, music and skating helps me cool down and just, I dunno, let go?

_No, no, I ain't gonna cry_

_Go and be with her tonight_

Now I'm just air-drumming (?) to its beat. Music can explain what you can't put into words…

_I don't really care what you do_

'_Cause Friday, I'll be over you!_

Ouch. Stupid freak hit me.

"Watch it!" I shouted, looking at who hit me. _Why do I keep running into Butch?!_

"Oh, you again, Butter?" He smirked.

"Oh, Screw you, freak." I scowled.

"Ouch, that hurt, Buttercrap. Get up." He offered his hand to me to help me up.

"I don't need your help, Bitch. Leave me alone if you don't want to die early." I gave him a death glare.

"Yeah, I'm so scared, Butterball. We're _counterparts_, remember? We can't beat each other, unless of course, I catch you off guard." He grinned, emphasis on the word counterparts.

"Was that a challenge, Butch?" I smirked, getting up.

"Maybe, maybe not." He got on his skateboard. I noticed that he was shaking, and biting his lower lip real hard.

"What are you, some son of a devil? What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked. _Why the heck is he suddenly spacing out?_

"Oh, uh. Sorry. Bye, Buttercup!" Butch twitched, he grabbed his skateboard and flew real fast.

"_What a waste of my time!" _I thought to myself.

* * *

**THAT WAS WAY TOO SHORT FOR MY LIKING. Sorry. I shall update as soon as I finish the chapter 2.**

**I'm still writing the second chapter, I'm also still trying to make things easier to understand, when I read it I got confused, so I'm trying to figure out a way to make it more understandable. Hahaha. Oh! And my spell checker says that everything's alright… feel free to point out spelling and/or grammatical errors or something. Review please! Thanks!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Hiya! Second chapter up! Yey.**

* * *

**Butch' POV**

"Aw shit! Damn it!" I mumbled, flying away from everything, from a flashback, from Buttercup. I closed my eyes, next thing I knew, I was about to hit the ground.

"BUTCH!" Buttercup yelled, kicking her skateboard and flying to me. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the concrete road with Buttercup just looking at me.

'What's with the shouting loud, Buttercup? Worried about me?" I smirked. It was unlike her to shout like that, considering the fact that I can fly, too.

"Shut up. It was an instinct." She looked away, ready to take off, but I grabbed her hand before she actually flew.

"There's something you girls don't know about us Rowdyruffs." I said, getting up. I was still holding her wrist.

"Let go of me, Butch!" She shouted. I immediately did let go and jammed my hands into my pockets. _I actually listened to her?_

"Wait. Will you just listen to me, first?" I casually asked, while she held her now sore wrist. _I think I held her too tight._

"Why should I?" She asked. _How difficult could this girl be?_

"Because I'm asking you nicely, instead of beating the shit out of you." I stared at her.

"Fine. Now, spill." She crossed her arms, ready to listen.

"There's something really screwed up about me and my brothers that you Powerpuffs don't know." I said. _She's an enemy. Can I actually trust her with the secrets my brothers and I keep?_

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Bye now!" She turned around ready to take off, yet again.

"I'm not done, Buttercup." I said, preparing myself to spill the beans. _Man, Brick's seriously gonna kill me._

"Just get to the point, Butch. You're wasting my time." She took a deep breath and faced me.

"We've always attempted to kill you girls, remember? And it all started when I was fucking six years old. Six. Y'think we actually enjoy doing that?" I said in one breath.

"Of course I remember. What the hell are you trying to tell me? Look, I've got things to do, so make this quick." She replied.

"Him's been controlling us after that kiss you gave us. Ever since then we've been forced to do shit, and if we don't follow their orders, Him does unimaginable things to us." I said, I pulled my shirt up to show her a huge scar on my chest, and a lot of red marks and bruises on my back. She stared at it for about five seconds, her mouth partly opened from shock. Either she's shocked that I have abs, or she's shocked about the bruises and scars.

"Wait, why are you telling me this? And why are you showing me your scars and bruises? Who knows, I might've caused those." She said, pulling my shirt down.

"Because I—" I sighed. "Because my brothers and I are tired of this shit. We may like having a few fights with you girls, but we don't like hurting you, except that Him's blood is driving us crazy." I said.

"Him's blood?" She looked at me with a confused face.

"Like I said, they do unimaginable things. Even force our systems with demon blood, either we drink it and choke, inject the blood, or have it on IV." I winced, recalling the last time my brothers and I had a dose of Him's blood, we had to do drink it, or the citizens of Townsville actually burn before our eyes.

**Buttercup's POV**

_Should I actually believe this guy? Man, if he's kidding, he's seriously screwed. But what if he's really just trying to ask for help? If it's true, I'd seem so heartless. If it ain't true… I am really gonna beat the snot out of this guy._

"That's shit, man. What makes you think I'll believe something as pathetic as that! That's it, I'm leaving. This is too much!" I stomped my foot on the ground, and then I flew away. I didn't want to look back, I didn't want to look at Butch. _Gosh, this day is so screwed. _I saw a dark green streak of light in front of me. I knew he was going home, I was, too. I stopped flying and decided to walk home.

"_I really need to think this through. Blossom might want to hear this." _I thought to myself, passing through a dark alley where I usually meet up with Ace, skateboard in hand. I winced at the thought of him and Chrissy.

"Hey Baby! You didn't even come for my birthday! What kind of a girlfriend are you?" Ace stood behind me, his arms wrapping my body.

"The kind that moves on quickly and beats the crap out of her ex-boyfriend." I smiled. He probably doesn't know that I know about Chrissy.

"Who broke your heart this time, babe?" He grinned.

"Who broke your nose this time, freak?" I punched him in the face. I swear I heard a bone crack.

"This morning, I realized how much of a waste of time you are, I don't need some pathetic creep guy in my life, especially fucked up ones like you." I pushed him to the ground, still pissed.

"You're crazy, bitch. What the fuck did I do this time?" He asked, covering his bleeding nose.

"Ask Chrissy." I smiled, satisfied with the fact that he was bleeding, and that I finally gave him a piece of my mind. Then I walked away, I decided to listen to my iPod again. _Don't Gimme That – Aloha From Hell _played. I smiled and mouthed the words, walking home.

I got home and went in through Blossom's window, I saw her sleeping form with a few books on her bed. _Should I wake her up, or not? Eh._

"Bloss. Blossom. Sissy. Come on, wake up, Blossom!" I tapped her shoulder a few times.

"Buttercup? What time is it? Don't you know we have school tomorrow and I need my rest?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"It's 10:15. I've gotta tell you something!" I said, sitting on her pink bean bag beside her bed.

"Good news or bad news? Is it about Ace?" She asked.

"Would Butch Jojo be good news or bad news?" I asked.

"What happened?" Her eyes widened, this is how I know that she's awake.

"He told me a few… disturbing things." I said, standing up.

"Wait. I'll just get Bubbles." She stood up, too. We left her room and knocked on the blue door just between Blossom's room and my room. _Come on, Bubbs, open the door already!_

"It's open!" Bubbles shouted. Blossom opened the door and went inside, I followed. Bubbled was on her bed, sketching a few random things.

"Buttercup here, talked to Butch." Blossom said, fixing her hair after seeing her reflection on Bubbles' vanity mirror.

"So, what happened, sis?" Bubbles looked at me.

"I don't know if I'll believe him though, it sounds too fucked up. Anyway, he said that the Rowdyruffs need help." I said, then I sat on Bubbles' bed.

"Why would they need help? I think they're only trying to trick us." Blossom said.

"I don't know, Bloss. He sounded serious, telling me that Him and Mojo are just forcing them to hurt us, and if they don't, Him kinda tortures them. He showed me a huge scar on his chest, wounds and bruises on his back. It wasn't a pretty sight, though." I explained.

"Did he have abs?" Bubbles asked, smiling.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom and I said in unison.

"I was only asking!" Bubbles giggled.

"Wait, why did he tell you all this in the first place, Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"I don't know. We bumped each other when I was skating a while ago. We were doing our usual pissing each other off, then I noticed he was twitching again. He looked like there was really something wrong. He flew off, and then he just fell from the sky a few meters away from the skate park." I explained.

"We have to talk to them to confirm this. But first, we have to sleep, we've classes tomorrow, and I have to take care of the four new students coming." Blossom said, leaving the room.

"I've a feeling we'll see them tomorrow. They should show up." Bubbles said.

"Yeah." I replied. I was about to walk out the door.

"Hey, Buttercup? How are you and the whole Ace cheated on you thing? You okay?" Bubbles asked me with a worried face.

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Need to rest. M'tired." I sighed.

"Okay. Night, Buttercup!" Bubbles said before I closed the her bedroom door behind me and went to my room.

_This day is seriously screwed. _I sighed again, lying on my bed. I couldn't sleep, so I went to the training room. I should be thinking about my break up with Ace, but instead, I'm thinking of Butch and everything he said. I went to the punching bag and started punching to release stress. When I was finally tired, I went up to my room and slept.

* * *

**Gah. Thrid chapter will be posted, hmm, tomorrow? :) Review please. :D**


	4. Angel blood?

**Hi guys! Sorry I wasn't able to update earlier. I got caught up with the piano and guitar. Haha. I just might have an update for The Final Song.**

**Anyway, hopefully this chapter is enjoyable. Teehee.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own them, okay?

**ENJOY! :)**

**

* * *

About 1:25-- Butch' POV**

_I still wonder if there's any hope for my brothers and I...If Buttercup will help me, if she believed me..._

"Butch, why're you still awake?" Brick asked, walking into my room. I guess I shouldn't have left my bedroom door open.

"Huh? I was just thinking about a few things..." I said, sitting up from my bed.

"Okay. Is it related to why you came home late last night?"

"Yeah. I told her... about what's happening." I sighed.

"Her-- who?" Brick looked at me questioningly.

"Buttercup."

"Why? What could she do, huh? We're gonna get it this time, all because you told her!" Brick's eyes were turning into a deeper shade of red, he tackled me and hit me a lot of times, but what could I do? I've a huge bruise near my ribs, my nose and my lip was bleeding and my head was hitting the floor. This is what it's like to have all that demon blood inside you. Boomer ran in and pulled Brick away from me.

"Brick, relax. Don't let it control you. Just, relax." Boomer held Brick by his shoulders, pinning him to the wall of my room. It takes a while for us to cool down before we realize what we've done...

"Brick. I'm sorry." I mumbled, then I walked out of my room.

"Aw shit, man. Butch, we gotta go to those Powerpuff's to prevent this from happening. We can't keep hurting each other like this." Brick chased me.

"It's okay, bro." I sighed, I put my handkerchief to my nose and lip to stop the bleeding.

"Uh, Huston, we have a problem..." Boomer said, coming out of my room.

"What, Boomer?" I asked. He told us to follow him, and when I got into my room, all the blood that came from me, which was on the floor, formed Him's sign, which only meant one thing... He was coming back soon.

"FUCK." Brick shouted. "We've got to get out of here! Who knows what he'll do this time?" All of us winced when we recalled last weeks torture, hell hounds.

"We can't even go to the Powerpuff's, it's either they'll call the cops on us, or kill us... or we kill them, and we're screwed." Brick said.

"Maybe we can. We just have to go there quietly. Maybe I can talk to Buttercup so she'll let us all in." I thought aloud. _This HAS to work, or we're dead._

**Utonium residence, 2:45 AM  
**

******We were floating above their house, Buttercup has to believe me this time, and hopefully, she will help. I need to talk to her and her sisters, so my brothers and I won't suffer anymore. But hey, we're dealing with all this to save Townsville, so who says we're the bad guys? I flew to the green window and saw Buttercup asleep, her room was pretty messy and there were posters and video games scattered everywhere, but I don't need that now. I need her. She slowly woke up and saw me by the window.**

"What the hell, Butch! It's freaking 2 AM, almost 3!" She whispered a bit loud, opening the window. I went in quietly while she closed the door.

"Him's coming back. My brothers and I really need your help. They're outside, waiting for you to call them in." I explained.

"And who told you guys you can stay here? I haven't really talked about it with my sisters. Consider all that a favor. Go call them in while I call Bloss and Bubbs." She said, walking out the room

"Brick, Boomer!" I whispered, signaling them to come inside through the window, until I hear Blossom and Bubbles come in the room, same time as my brothers came in.

"Hey Butch!" Bubbles smiled.

"Butch. Boomer. Brick." Blossom stared at us, eying us from head to toe.

"They say Him's coming back in a while., and they seriously need our help." Buttercup explained.

"In a week or so. The blood sign comes out when he's coming." Brick said.

"So, wait, you're asking _us _to help _YOU?" _Blossom asked.

"Pretty much like it. Please, Blossom?" Brick practically begged.

"Hey, Bloss, what if they're telling the truth, I mean, come on. They need our help, and we're Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls help people." Bubbles said, staring at Boomer... _Man, these two might have some connection... Haha._

"Okay, fine." Blossom sighed. "But where will you guys stay?" She asked.

"Counterpart to counterpart?" Bubbles giggled.

"WHAAAT? No. Seriously, Bloss, I can sleep in your room and they can sleep in mine, please?" Buttercup disagreed to Bubbles' idea. I went behind her and held her arm.

"Don't you like being with me?" I whispered.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Don't you like being with me?" Butch whispered seductively. My heart started to beat faster, I felt a blush on my cheeks, so I hit him softly near his arm.

"You wish!" I laughed. Blossom was thinking things through, Brick just watched her so... lovingly.

"Bloss, it's 3AM, We've got classes in a few hours." Bubbles asked.

"Aw crap, and who'll take care of these weirdo's?" I asked.

"FU, Buttercup!" Butch pushed me lightly to the side.

"Euw." I laughed along.

"BUTCH! BUTTERCUP! WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" The reds shouted, and we listened.

"We enrolled at some school the other day, with Femme Fatale's help." Boomer said, walking to Bloss, Bubbles following behind him.

"Ah, yeah. Pokey Oaks High, as sophomores. Today's our first day." Brick smiled. Blossom, Bubbles and I just looked at each other, wide-eyed.

"You're three of the four new students I have to tour tomorrow!" Blossom said.

"Guess so, babe." Brick grinned. Bubbles, Boomer, Butch and I started laughing. Blossom started to blush while Bubbles squealed. _Eh, that was too cheesy, Bubbs._

"You guys are too cheesy. I have to get some sleep and get ready. I've varsity training at 6" I said, stepping out the room.

"Night sis!" My sisters said.

"Night Green puff" Butch and Boomer said. I was in the hallway when I heard Butch.

"Hey Butterbrain. I owe you tons." He called. I didn't look at him, though.

"Eh, for what, jerk-face?" I asked.

"You and your sisters are helping us out, Butterscotch, doesn't that explain it?" I felt a smile in his voice, weird, huh? I looked at him, and he had a smile plastered on his face, his hair naturally messy, hands jammed into his pockets. I went in my room and he still followed.

"T'was nothing, Butch. Where will you guys stay, by the way?" I was preparing myself to sleep.

"I don't kn—FUCK!" He fell to the floor, shaking. His hands to his head, he was obviously in pain.

"BUTCH! What's happening?" I jumped to his side, carrying his head up so it wouldn't hit the floor. Blossom and Brick ran to my room, Brick immediately went beside me.

"I'll wake professor up, keep him steady." Blossom said, running out of my room.

"Shit, it's happening again!" Brick's voice was panicked.

"This has happened before?" I asked. Butch started shouting. He looked at me before shutting his eyes really tight.

"His eyes are... darker." I said, shocked.

"Demon blood effect, same as this shit that's happening now." Brick said.

**Butch' POV**

_Everthing just hurts. Damn demon, I swear I'll kill him when I see him._

I opened my eyes, and Buttercup looked at me.

"His eyes are... darker" She sounded so shocked.

"Demon blood effect, same as this shit that's happening now." Brick explained. This happens all the time, but I don't know why I can't control it anymore, like I used to.

"Butch, try to control it again." Brick said.

"I CAN'T DAMMIT!" I shouted. Professor Utonium walked in the room, I could feel his presence.

"Buttercup, I need to take some blood from you, I'll explain later." Professor Utonium said.

"Okay, sure." Buttercup said. The professor extracted some blood from her. He then put the blood in a cup.

"Butch, drink this." He instructed me. I followed, and the pain stopped. _What the fuck happened?_

"Thanks... but, why her blood?" I asked, wiping Buttercup's blood from my mouth.

"Yeah, dad. It's not like I have mutant blood that balances out the demon blood." Buttercup said. Standing up.

"Simple. Angel blood." The professor said. _So, the girls... they have... Angel blood...?_

"What happened?" Boomer and Bubbles asked, walking into Buttercup's room.

"The demon blood took effect on Butch again." Brick answered.

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it okaaay? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Put it in a review! :)**


	5. Angels or Devils

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. Haha. Uhm, I had to re-write this so many times. Even up 'til now I don't really feel that this is my type of chapter, but I tried. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. **** By the way, if you noticed, I'm kind of sharing my love for music with this fic, adding a few songs that I think would fit the "scene". Haha. When I write stories, I picture it, as if I'm watching a movie I wrote, so there's always that scene where something happens, and then the background music comes that makes the scene more dramatic. So, it's something like that. Haha.**

**What the heck am I doing? You're supposed to be reading the chapter! So, here you go!**

**I know it's short, but I'll post the next chapter in a few hours. I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

**3:30AM -- Buttercup's POV**

_Demon blood, angel blood… what's next? Mojo has human blood instead of monkey blood? Ace has pig blood? Princess is a fairy bitch?_

"How do you think we got it?" Bubbles asked, looking at me. I couldn't stop staring at my arm, where the professor got my blood…

"I don't know, Bubbs." Blossom sighed in disappointment. _How could we not know this until now?_

"Unless you girls weren't just made to become your dad's perfect little girls… You must've been made to defeat anything Him throws onto the earth. You must've been made to protect." Brick said, trying to cheer Blossom up, he hugged her a bit.

"We're already kicking monster ass! What do they want more? Kick devil ass? What if we can't take it?" I screamed, throwing a pillow to the floor.

"Buttercup, relax. Don't you actually enjoy kicking ass?" Blossom said, picking the pillow up and hugging it. After about 5 minutes of silence, I stood up and took my iPod. I started to listen to it.

My sisters, Brick and Boomer fell asleep, they're all probably very tired, and the silence they had probably made them sleepy. Since my iPod was on Shuffle, _Angels or Demons _by_ Dishwalla _started to play. I was a bit shocked that this started to play, because I haven't been listening to it for a while. Butch went to me, and asked if he could listen, too. I gave him the other earphone. He seemed to know the song, because he sang along, softly.

_I can see the pain in you__  
__I can see the love in you__  
__But fighting all the demons will take time__  
__It will take time_

Butch was singing, he had a great voice, really, unlike my awful voice. Ugh. _Fighting all that's coming to us now, really will take time… but I don't mind._

_The angels they burn inside for us__  
__Are we ever__  
__Are we ever gonna learn to fly__  
__The devils they burn inside of us__  
__Are we ever gonna come back down__  
__Come around__  
__I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold_

We all sighed. Bubbles still had her pretty smile on, lying on my bed, Blossom on my bean bag, Brick beside her. Her head was leaning on his shoulder. Boomer was leaning his head on the side of my bed, while Butch and I were near the window sill that time, our backs against the wall.

**Butch' POV**

_Buttercup and I were listening to one of my favorite songs. She closed her eyes, drowning herself in the music and lyrics she could hear, she was deep in thought, her breathing was steady… She's actually beautiful…_

Buttercup was mouthing the words of the lyrics…

_If I was to give in - give it up__  
__- And then__  
__Take a breath - make it deep__  
__'Cause it might be the last one you get__  
__Be the last one_

_Sometimes, I wonder if it's easier to just die, than to live with this demon blood, being controlled by Him… but hell's not in my afterlife options. But if this blood kills me, or something happens, I'll always be ready._

_"Butch...?" Buttercup looked at me._

_"Yes, Butterball?" I smiled._

_

* * *

_

**Uber short. I have a Bloss/Brick and Bubbs/Boom chap coming up in a while. Hahaha.**

**Review, please! :D**


	6. Great Hero Influence, Buttercup

**Hello! Here's the fifth chapter! Haha. Like I said, I add songs to my fanfics, so, hopefully you enjoy my crazy playlist. Haha. Oh, and reviewers, you totally made my day! :D Chapter 4 was only my way of saying "Don't give up on me yet, I'm still alive!" Haha.**

**I'm sorry if I let you guys down, I didn't update "in a few hours". **** My internet connection sucks and all. But your awesome reviews gave me so much motivation, so, here's to wishing that you like this chapter, and that you guys enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the PPG.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Butch…?" I looked at him, as we both listened to _New Perspective _by P!ATD.

"Yes, Butterball?" He smiled back.

"_I'm scared. I really am. I really don't know what's coming anymore." _Of course, I couldn't say that. I'd sound weak.

"Your voice sucks." I laughed softly.

"Well, you're the only one I'll have to torture with it, anyway." He laughed along. _Go ahead. Even if you won't get a record deal with that voice, you can always sing to me…_

"Gimme my other earphone." I said, lightly pulling the wire.

"Fine, you prob'ly just know that a cheesy song is next." He teased. _You tease my music, I kill you._

"Nope, your horrible singing might wake our siblings up." I said. "Oh, and I have to burn it because you used it." I added with a smile.

"Yeah, go ahead and waste your money. Add up to the earth's pollution. Great hero influence, Buttercup!" He said. _He has a point, but I was kidding._

"Just shut up, Butch." I pushed him away, not too hard though. He opened my window and looked out, the wind messed his hair up.

"I want to go out. Wanna take a walk? We'll go straight to school after." He said, closing the window. His hair fell perfectly into place.

"Sure. I'll just fix my stuff, take a shower, then we'll go. Why don't you watch TV first?" I said, lending him my iPod, gathering all the things I need for school.

**Butch' POV**

I was messing with her iPod, and I checked out the pictures, mostly her and her sisters, a few with her dad… her in a… _dress. Damn. _The rest of the pictures were of her and… Ace. _They were together? She was moping about him when I saw her in the forest? Aw, shit._

I found a lot of videos she saved in her iPod, and watched each one of them, either Blossom, or Bubbles took the video, it was pretty obvious.

"_Buttercup! Wake up! We're going to get late!" Bubbles screamed, tapping Buttercup._

"_Go away. It's Saturday!" Buttercup groaned._

"_It's our birthday party, remember?" Bubbles poked Buttercup._

"_Happy birthday, Powerpuff girls! Now go away!" She turned. Bubbles walked away, and came back with a bucket of water, showing the camera._

"_Are you recording this, Bloss?" She asked._

"_Yeah." Blossom replied._

"_Great!" Bubbles smiled. Going to Buttercup's bed, she spilled the water on Buttercup. Both Blue and Red puffs started laughing loud._

"_AW SHIT, YOU SUCK!" She jumped up, and then started to laugh._

"_Happy birthday, Buttercup!" Her sisters shouted._

_

* * *

_

"_Buttercup! Ace is at the door!" Blossom shouted._

"_WAIT! I'm coming down!" Buttercup shouted back. A lime green streak of light followed after 5 seconds, revealing Buttercup in dark green cargo pants, a lighter shade of green tank top and black sneakers with green laces._

"_I'm here! Hey Ace!" She said, jumping to him, as he carried her in a hugging way._

"_Have fun, sis!" Bubbles shouted from behind the camera._

"_Yeah. Take care! Don't do anything stupid!" Blossom shouted._

_

* * *

_

"_Truth or dare? Seriously? Come on, Mary! You've got a better game, right?" Buttercup complained. They were in another house, probably at a sleepover. The camera was on a nearby table._

"_Ooh, sounds fun!" Bubbles squealed._

"_Okay, I'll spin the bottle now!" Mary smiled, spinning the bottle, which pointed to Buttercup._

"_UNFAIR! Spin again!" Buttercup pouted._

"_Nuh-uh! Truth or dare?" Blossom asked, Bubbles and Mary giggled._

"_Fine, truth." Buttercup sighed._

"_So, tell us, Buttercup, Have you ever thought of having kids in the future?" Mary asked._

"_Kids? Uh. Guys, isn't that a little too private?" Buttercup blushed._

"_Come on, it's just us!" Blossom said._

"_Okay, uh, maybe when I find the perfect guy who'll love me for who I am, then we'll probably have a kid, and… probably name the kid Bandit." Buttercup covered her face with a pillow._

"_Bandit?" Bubbles asked._

"_Yeah." Buttercup smiled._

_

* * *

_

**Brick's POV**

I woke up, to see Butch watching something on Buttercup's iPod, Bubbles on Buttercup's bed, Boomer beside Bubbles and Blossom leaning her head on my shoulder… _Blossom's head on my shoulder?!_ Butch went out the door.

I was about to stand up, but I didn't want to wake the red puff up, so I carried her and then stood up. I went out of Buttercup's room, and looked for Blossom's room. _Pink door. _I opened the pink door and yes, I know this is Blossom's room. I lay her on her bed and I was about to walk out, but I decided to watch her sleep instead.

"_I've been fighting this girl for 11 years, and I used to think I hated her, and I've wasted all this time following a stupid demon and a freak monkey." _I thought to myself and sighed. I sat beside her sleeping figure, leaning on the headboard of her bed.

"_Without knowing… that she was all I needed to get away. She's all I need to realize what true beauty is." _I smiled, looking at her. I felt her move, so I tried to stand up, but her arm moved so fast, suddenly moving near my stomach, as if Blossom was hugging me as she slept.

"Uh, Blossom? I'm gonna get out of your room now." _Shit, I shouldn't have stayed. _She slowly woke up, and she looked at me.

"Weren't we in Buttercup's room? How'd we get here?" She asked me, rubbing her eyes.

"I… well, you were sleeping on her beanbag, and you looked uncomfortable, so I carried you here, I was about to leave, anyway." I said, standing up.

"About to leave when you were sitting beside me on my bed. Hmm?" She said.

"Well, I really was going to leave, but look who's arm is on me, why, it's Blossom's! Great!" I chuckled. She quickly removed her arm and blushed.

"S-sorry." She said, sitting up.

"S'okay, red." I smiled, walking out the door.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

"Boomer, Boomer! Wake up!" someone said, tapping me on the shoulder.

"C'mon, Brick. Gimme 10 minutes!" I said, unconsciously pushing _Brick's_ hand away.

"I'm not Brick, Boomer. Wake up and move to the couch!" I said. I realized that it was Bubbles and kinda jumped, which resulted to… falling off the chair. She started giggling

"Oh crap, ow. That hurt my ass!" I said, standing up. _What a cute laugh. _

"Sorry, you wouldn't wake up." She smiled.

"S'okay. T'was my fault, anyway." I said. "What time is it?" I added.

"I don't know. Let's go to the living room!" She said, pulling my arm.

"You guys better. I hafta dress up!" Buttercup said from inside the shower.

"Come on!" Bubbles smiled. We both ran down the stairs as she pulled me, unfortunately, she got out of balance and nearly fell, fortunately, I caught her.

"Oh, uh, thanks." She blushed, regaining her balance. _She looks so pretty…_

"No prob." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"So, first day today, huh?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, uh, I better call Brick though; we need clothes and stuff if we're temporarily staying here." I said.

"Guess so…" She said, sheepishly. Brick came down the stairs with Blossom behind him.

"Hey, Bro." He said.

"We need our stuff, Brick. If we're staying here." I said.

"Oh yeah. Okay. Go get Butch." He said.

"Fine." I replied, walking around the Powerpuff house. Who knew they'd let us in so easily?

I went back upstairs and saw Butch come out of one of the rooms.

"Where were you, man?" I asked him, as he closed the door.

"They have an awesome music room!" He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. We're getting our stuff from home, since we're temporarily staying here and stuff." I said.

"I promised Buttercup I'd take a walk with her." He said, stuffing Buttercup's iPod into his pocket.

"Then tag her along!" I suggested. Buttercup came out of her room.

"Tag who along where?" She asked, drying her hair.

**Butch' POV**

There she was, wearing the outfit she had when she jump-hugged Ace… Looking hot as always… W_hat the fuck, Butch, why're you suddenly thinking of her like that? _She had two bags with her, a messenger bag probably for books, and a backpack.

"Since Butch here said he promised a date at 4:30 in the morning, and we need to get a few things from home, you might want to come with us first, then have your little date." Boomer explained.

"It's not a date, you idiot." Buttercup and I said in unison.

"Okay, okay." Boomer said, scratching his head.

"I want to see the place, anyway. I can't help but wonder how it looks, probably bloody. Euw." She said. I took her messenger bag and pulled her to the stairs.

"Butch, I can carry my stuff, AND go to the stairs on my own." She said, pulling her hand away from me.

"Fine." I let go, throwing her bag back to her. _Sheesh, I was only tryin' to be a gentleman of sorts._


	7. You

**Chapter 6! Gah, sorry for the wait. Hope you guys enjoy! I spent the whole day thinking of this. Haha. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: **Can I stop putting this? We all know that I don't own the Powerpuff girls! :P

* * *

**Buttercup's POV – 4:30 AM**

I was flying with the Rowdyruff boys to their home. My mind was driving me crazy, from Ace, to angel blood and all that crap. "_God, if you're listening, please, do take it easy on me." _I prayed silently. This was great, an angel-blooded girl flying with demon-blooded guys. Just great. We got to Mojo's place quickly.

"Guys, keep it down, 'kay? Mojo can't find out we're here." Brick whispered

"Can't find out, what, exactly?" I heard Mojo's voice behind me.

"Mojo." I cringed.

"You okay, Buttercup?" Butch asked, pulling me to his room.

"Yeah, I just think I heard Mojo behind me." I said, sitting on his bed.

"Maybe it's just your imagination?" He said, getting clothes from drawers and stuffing it in a big bag. I noticed how there were tons of sports stuff scattered all around the floor, cool. There was also a guitar in the corner of his room. _At least I know that our color isn't the only thing we have in common. _Brick and Boomer came in the room with big bag on their shoulders.

"What's taking you two so long?" Brick asked.

"He has a lot of stuff…" I replied. We were about to go out until Mojo stood in front of the door, Him behind him.

"Leaving so soon?" Him asked us, I brought my cell phone out, partly hiding it from everyone, and called Bubbles' phone, praying she and Blossom would follow us here and get us out, maybe get Him before anything happens…

"Ah, and I see you have the green Powerpuff girl, good job, boys." Him said, moving closer to me.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, HIM." Butch growled, pushing me behind him. _What the heck, I can protect myself, Butch._

"Oh, and what makes you think you can stop me, Butch." _Gosh your voice is annoying, Him. _I felt my blood rushing through my veins, something weird's happening…

**Butch' POV**

"GET AWAY FROM HER, HIM." I pushed Buttercup behind me, _Man, I shouldn't have brought her here, if she gets hurt, it's my fault._

"Oh, and what makes you think you can stop me, Butch?" Him said, in his annoyingly high pitched voice. I was ready to attack Him, but he was able to toss me aside with one movement of his hand. He looked at Buttercup and started walking closer to her…

"Hello, Buttercup." Him smiled, both my brothers were on the floor and in pain. _Damn blood._

"Stay away, Him." Buttercup warned, her eyes were closed and her fists were clenched. She was glowing.

"You can't make me stay away, Powerpuff." Him said, followed by his "evil" laugh. He pushed her across the room. I watched as Buttercup stood up slowly.

"You're the one who wanted this the hard way, Him." She smiled, suddenly a shadow of what appeared to be angel wings were behind her, the windows started to break. She still had that light green glow surrounding her.

"What are you doing, Powerpuff?!" Him shouted using his lower voice, everytime Buttercup moved her hands, Him was tossed aside like a rag doll. _Is the angel blood the reason why the Powerpuff girls can actually attack Him?_

"What I should've done years ago… You see, there's so many things you've done that makes you deserve all this." She said, one second, Him was floating on air, the next second, he fell to the floor. Him groaned for a while, then stood up.

"Well, look at the time, I've to go, my friends are calling me. I expect to see you soon, Powerpuff, I'll tag my friends along, too. I'm sure they'd love to meet you." Him smiled and a more calm voice, then he disappeared into thin air. Brick and Boomer recovered from the pain Him was giving them, and just lay down on the floor, looking at the ceiling. Buttercup suddenly lost consciousness nearly fell to the floor. I went fast as I could and caught her, carrying her bridal style.

"Brick, Boomer, I think we gotta bring her to the professor." I said, flying out the window.

"Wait, Butch, we'll just take care of Mojo over here." Brick said.

**Buttercup's POV**

_I know what happened… The angel blood took effect on me, just like demon blood takes effect on the Rowdyruffs. I feel numb._

"_Buttercup, wake up! Please!" I can hear Butch_… I opened my eyes to find myself on my bed. _Did I just dream all of that up? Impossible._

"Woah. Why am I here? Don't I have classes?" I asked the Professor, who was watching me.

"Just rest, honey, the boys are downstairs." The Professor said.

"What time is it? Where's Bloss and Bubbs?" I asked, sitting up.

"They're in school, Buttercup. Now, I have to a couple of things in my lab, just so I can find out what happened this morning at Mojo's place." He said, walking out the door.

I went downstairs and saw the Rowdyruff boys on the couch. Butch was asleep, Boomer and Brick was watching TV.

"Hey Buttercup! You're awake!" Boomer smiled at me.

"Hey!" Brick waved.

"Uh, hi." I sat on another chair. My heart was beating fast as I looked at Butch.

"He panicked when you were unconscious. What you did was fan-fucking-tastic!" Boomer said, not taking his eyes off the TV. _Why'd Butch panic?_

"Yep. Anyway, your dad said we couldn't go to school for a while, because he needed to observe us." Brick said, switching the TV off. Butch suddenly woke up, as if he had a nightmare of some sort.

"Shit!" Butch shouted.

"Woah, man, relax. Buttercup's awake now." Brick said.

"That's great, really…" Butch said, looking confused. He looked at me for a while.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Hi." He whispered, then he stood up and went beside me.

"Wanna go outside?" He asked.

"Sure." I stood up and we both went out to the yard.

"So… what did you dream of?" I asked.

"You."

* * *

**Mwaha. I personally like this chapter. :P**


	8. deja vu

**I'm pretty much alive. Haha. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've this new story in mind I just might post. Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Wow, I'm getting close to the end of this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. Intiende?

**Enjoy!**

**Butch' POV -- The dream  
**

"_Butch!" Buttercup ran to me, I hugged her once she was in my reach.  
"Hey." I smiled. _What the hell?  
_"Hi." She kissed me on the cheek, then giggled. _Seriously, man, WTF?  
_"I've got good news and bad news." Her smile slowly disappeared.  
"What is it, babe?" I asked. _Since when could I call BC, Babe?  
_"You're gonna get all that demon blood out of you." She smiled, her eyes were getting teary.  
"Only because I made a deal with the devils… Him, Casey, Devon." She hugged me tight.  
"You didn't have to! What did you do, BC?" I asked, I hugged her back.  
"It'll be like we never knew each other. You'll have powers without the devils blood, I'll be their new apprentice is all. It's really nothing. I'm sorry, babe." She started to cry. _She never cries…  
_"No, take it back. Please, babe, I love you!" I didn't want to let her go at all.  
"A deal's a deal, Butch. Let her go." Him appeared from out of nowhere.  
"Just kiss me one last time, Butch." She tried to smile, wiping away her tears.  
_

**Butch' POV – end of dream  
**I sat up quickly. What the fuck was that? It's just a dream. It won't happen in real life.  
_"Unless it's another demonic power…" _I couldn't get that dream out of my head anymore._  
_"Shit!" I shouted.

"Woah, man, relax. Buttercup's awake now." Brick said.

"That's great, really…" I said. I was confused, _what was that dream about?_

"Hey." Buttercup smiled at me, walking towards me, then sat on the couch.

"Hi." I stood up.

"Wanna go outside?" I asked her. _Should I tell her about that dream?_

"Sure." We walked beside each other and out to their yard.

"So… what did you dream of?" She asked me.

"You." I replied, taking a deep breath.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked me, sitting on the grass.

"Nope." I sighed, sitting beside her, looking at the clouds.

"What was I doing? What did I say? Hey, it's just a dream, not like it could happen, y'know."

"To cut it short, we kissed. Happy? No wait, Pissed?" I said, looking away from her. She was mumbling something like, _"… kiss?"_

"YUCK! That really is a nightmare!" She shouted, looking away.

"Look at that cloud up there, Butch. Doesn't it look like a heart?" She looked at me, pointing to the sky. Instead of looking at that cloud, I ended up looking at her, staring at her, studying every detail of her face.

"What're you looking at, Butch? Like what you see?" She smirked. _Actually, I do… Wait, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"Nope, you just have something on your face." I laughed.

"Where?" She rubbed her eyes, sitting up.

"Here." I removed it, sat up and gave it to her.

"It's an eyelash." She said, she was about to drop it.

"Don't just drop it. They say if an eyelash falls off, you have to make a wish before you throw it." I said.

**Buttercup's POV**

"You actually believe in something like that?" I asked, holding my lash… Sheesh.

"I dunno, I heard some mom say that to her kid when I was younger, and I always did make a wish." He explained.

"You're kidding, right? You expect me to believe something like that?" I asked, raising a brow.

"You can always try, y'know." He replied. _He's serious?_

"So, what do I do?" I asked. He took the lash from my hand.

"Make a wish, then blow it away." He smiled.

"_I really wish I could save you and your brothers…" _I closed my eyes and thought to myself. Once I opened my eyes, he gave me the lash and I blew it away.

"Okay. Great job. All you have to do is wait for it to come true." He smiled at me.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Bloss, d'you think Buttercup's fine?" Bubbles asked me as we walked to my next class, Biology.

"We'll call home later. What's your next class?" I asked her.

"I have… Home ec." She replied.

"See you later at lunch." I smiled, entering the Bio. Lab. _I honestly couldn't care less about today's lessons, not when I don't know what's happening to my sister, or the Rowdyruff's. I don't know what to do anymore. This isn't normal, I mean, who knew there was so much more to Him than we thought, or the Rowdyruff's were being controlled, or the Powerpuff Girls have angel blood. What else is going to happen? Dad didn't even explain to me why Buttercup was unconscious and the Rowdyruff's wouldn't talk. He wouldn't let Bubbles and I skip school to check on Buttercup. Is she even okay?_ The phone in the classroom started to ring, and my teacher answered it. He looked at me seconds after.

"Blossom, that was the mayor. The Gang Green Gang's in the mall, attacking some of the people, stealing." He explained as he put the phone back on its cradle. "You're excused, now go!" He said. I immediately ran to the door and saw Bubbles in the hallway, we weren't allowed to fly inside buildings. Stupid rule. A couple of minutes later, we were in the mall, I was face to face with Ace.

"Hello, Blossom." He looked at me, then studied the place. "Where's my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, like I know where Chrissy is. Don't ask me." I raised a brow, preparing to attack.

"Uh, Ace, will you and your gang just, please, leave. I'm asking nicely." Bubbles said, she was beside me, looking at the terrified shoppers. The Rowdyruff's and Buttercup busted in through the windows. Seeing Ace, Buttercup looked away.

"No way in hell are we leaving." Lil' Arturo said, jumping on Brick.

"What the eff?" Brick said pushing Lil' Arturo away. Ace fished his way to Buttercup, she looked at him disgustedly. I started attacking Snake.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Look, Ace, as much as I'd want to attack you and all, I can't, otherwise, I'd kill you. And I really don't want to kill anyone, so do me a favor and just go away." I said, looking away. I swung a punch at Big Billy so he would drop all the stolen stuff.

"Or ya just can't live without me." He smirked. _Man, I am so gonna punch you._

"That's what you think." I pushed him away, flying up. Soon Butch stood between Ace and I.

"Look freaky green dude, if she says go away, then go away." Butch walked closer and closer to Ace. "Got it?" Ace swallowed, obviously threatened by Butch.

"And whatcha gonna do 'bout it, huh?" Ace asked, smirking again. Butch punched Ace square in the face instead of replying.

"Aw, c'mon Butch, don't make me look so helpless and weak." I smiled, giving Ace a piece of my mind… or fist. After 5 minutes, everything was over. All we needed was to put the Gang Green Gang back in jail. Butch carried Ace, Blossom with Snake, me with Big Billy, Bubbs with Grubber, Boomer with Lil' Arturo. As my sisters and the Rowdyruff's talked about how cool it was working together, I decided to keep my mouth shut. I really wasn't in the mood for crime fighting today, I just want to chill, or something.

"Hey, you okay, Buttercup?" Blossom asked me with a smile. I guess she noticed how quiet I was.

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled.

* * *

We got home, and I went straight to my room. Bloss and Bubbs went to dad's lab and the boys watched TV. I went to my room and just let loose, lying on my bed, listening to whatever was on the radio. The door opened slightly, enough for me to see Butch checking on me.

"Hey, we want you downstairs. Your dad's got more info on the blood thing, and Him." He said, coming into my room.

"Eh. You guys can tell me after." I replied, sitting up and covering my face with a pillow.

"Then I'm staying here, too. Blossom told me not to go down unless you come down with me." He pulled the pillow off me. I groaned.

"You go. I stay." I said. Suddenly black smoke filled the room, and a girl slowly emerged from all that smoke. Butch and I were coughing.

"Sorry about the smoke, dearies." The girl said, the smoke started to go away.

"What the heck are you doing here? And what's with all that smoke?" I asked, I was preparing myself to attack her, so was Butch.

"Look, we don't have to hurt each other, Buttercup, Butch. I just need to talk to you." She replied, eyeing my room.

"Wait, dude, who are you?" Butch asked. The girl looked at him, in a rather creepy way.

"Well, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Casey Prince, I'm a messenger and annoyingly a personal assistant of Mr. Him. Apparently I'm supposed to have a chat with you, Buttercup." She said, holding my arm in a "friendly" manner. Her hand was a little too warm that it hurt.

"Let go of me. What the fuck do you want?" I growled, pulling my arm away.

"Feisty, isn't she, Butch?" She smiled at him. Butch remained silent, a pissed expression on his face.

"You have to get ready. All hell is breaking loose, thanks to you. What you did to my boss was very impressive, although you need more practice, but even if you practice, I'm pretty sure you guys will lose. Oh, and remember, you put a lot of innocent people in danger." She smiled.

"What do you mean?" Butch asked, leaning on my dresser.

"I mean that since you made Him mad, you'll pay. He wants revenge. He'll kill a lot of people, just to be able to kill you." Her voice sent chills down my spine. I was imagining the citizens of Townsville getting hurt… all because of me.

"You done? Because I'm really busy, so if you're finished with what you wanted to say, please leave." I smiled, trying to hide the fear I felt.

"I guess that's it. Goodluck, girl. You're going to need it." She smiled. "As for you, Butch, you're really gonna get it from Him." She laughed, and then disappeared in more black smoke.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

"We know that the angel blood cancels out the demon blood after Butch drank Buttercup's blood. Although we aren't that sure as to how much we need to completely get it out of the boys, but I'm sure we'll get this done perfectly, but we need more time." The Professor explained.

"That's good." I replied. Blossom nodded a few times and checked the Professor's notes once in a while.

"Professor, is that all we know?" Blossom asked.

"I still need to research on it and run a few more tests." He replied. "I'll be in the lab if you need anything, okay?" The professor walked away, leaving the four of us thinking of what we could do to fix this stupid dilemma. Butch and Buttercup came down the stairs, Buttercup looked really freaked out.

"Some demon girl showed up a few minutes ago." Butch said.

"Seriously? What was she like?" Boomer asked.

"She's hot." Buttercup smirked, _but she still looks like shit. Something's definitely not right._

"Well, what did she say?" I asked. I watched Blossom's movements, how she hugged Buttercup, how she sat back on her chair, asking her sisters to sit beside her.

"Apparently, we made Him mad." Butch said.

"And…?" Blossom raised a brow.

"What's he gonna do about that?" Bubbles asked.

"Well… Revenge. He'll kill innocent people, or something…" "…." Buttercup mumbled a few words after.

"Kill innocent people? Didn't I use to do that…?" Boomer looked down, Bubbles immediately went beside him.

"S'okay, you were being controlled by Him. It isn't your fault." Bubbles said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Everyone was silent for a while.

"Buttercup, stop thinking about it." Butch broke the silence. Buttercup looked tired and just sad, as if she saw someone die in front of her.

"Shut up, Butch." She tried to smile.

"Look, if he's planning revenge, we're planning something else that'll stop him from killing the others, got it?" I said.

"Brick's right, Buttercup!" Blossom smiled, hugging her sister.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys." She stood up, and Butch followed her.

"Boomer, come on, let's give the leaders time to think." Bubbles said, pulling my youngest brother out the door.

"M'kay." He replied, as they both went out.

"You think your sister's okay?" I asked Blossom.

"Eh, just give her a punching bag and her iPod, she'll be fine." Blossom smiled, writing down a few things on her notebook. "She looks like she's beating herself up about something, though."

"She thinks it's her fault. I can sense that." Blossom said. "Okay, so d'you have any ideas on how to deal with Him?" She asked me.

"Guess not. Hey, M'tired, I'll just go take a nap or something, maybe think things through." I told her.

"Sure, sure. There's a room with a black door at the end of the hall, it's our guest room. You can sleep there." She smiled, then leaned on the couch she was on again.

"Thanks." I said, walking to the said black room. As I opened the door, I went to the bed and closed my eyes.

"… _Revenge. He'll kill innocent people…"_

"_Kill innocent people…? Didn't I use to do that…?"_

"_Angel blood."_

_"Unless you girls weren't just made to become your dad's perfect little girls… You must've been made to defeat anything Him throws onto the earth. You must've been made to protect."_

"_Brick, Boomer! I think we gotta bring her to the Professor!"_

**-------Dream--------**

_I went down the stairs, My brothers and the Powerpuff girls were watching TV._

"_Hi Brick!" Blossom smiled._

"_Hey." I replied in a confused way._

"_Come on, let's watch X-men!" She made space for me to sit on. I looked at the TV as we watched that scene where the Iceman made a rose for Rogue…_

"_I can do that!" Blossom smiled._

"_Yeah, right." I teased. She grabbed my hand and put a rose made of ice on my hand._

"_HA!" She giggled. The rest of us smiled._

"_Oh that's so cute!" Bubbles squealed. I couldn't take my eyes off that ice rose…_

"_Told you so!" Blossom smiled._

**-------End of dream!------**

"Woah." I sat up the bed. _That was a dream. Great. _I went out the door, went down the stairs, to see my brothers and the girls watching TV.

"Hi Brick!" Blossom smiled. _WTF? This is my dream… all over again._

"Hey." I was just so confused…

"Come on, let's watch X-men!" She moved to make space when I could sit. I looked at the TV and it was the same scene in my dream… The ice rose…

"I can do that!" Blossom smiled.

"Yeah, right." I teased her. I felt her cold hand pull mine and watched as she made an ice rose on my hand.

"HA!" She giggled.

"Oh that's so cute!" Bubbles squealed.

"Told you so!" Blossom smiled at me…

"Talk about déjà vu…" I mumbled. _That was… weird._

"Déjà vu? Why?" Blossom asked me.

"I dreamt of this a few minutes ago. Us watching X-men, you making a rose. Seriously." I explained.

"Shit, man. I dreamt about that this morning. When you said déjà vu." Boomer said, his mouth slightly opened in shock.


	9. Library

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been updating. I've been having really freaky nightmares and 'cause of that, I don't get to sleep well… I really don't know why. Ugh. Oh, and I've family problems… which gave me so much inspiration. Wow, I'm so weird… Anyway, hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, nor do I own the Rowdyruff boys and the other characters from the Powerpuff Girls. =))) I do, however, own the plot of the story, and maybe a few added characters.

* * *

Like any other teen in Pokey Oaks, of course, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff boys had to go to school. Coming in at different times, usually five minutes apart, to prevent suspicion, other than that, they wouldn't talk too much, and would act as if they still hated the guts out of each other.

"Hey man, we gotta mind them sometime, y'know? Maybe we could make a public apology so we could talk to the girls again." Boomer suggested.  
"Boomer, shut it. We'll talk about it at "home"." Brick shushed the blue ruff.  
"BC texted me. They're in the library, so we gotta stay outta there." Butch informed his brothers.  
"Look, let's not stay away. We'll piss them off." Brick faced toward the library and went in.

**Brick's POV  
**There, I saw her. The only girl who made me happy, the only girl I've fallen deeply in love with. She was looking through Shakespeare books, and finally picked up _Romeo and Juliet. _She opened it to a random page and started reading. _She must've taken note of what page she was on… Hmm…  
_"Bloss, can you help me out with this, I'm getting confused with all the stupid linear equations and stuff." Bubbles called out. Blossom put the book on the floor and walked away to Bubbles. I dug a piece of paper and a pen out of my pocket and wrote a note.  
_  
"There's something you have to know, Blossom, I've fallen in love with you. It gets hard staying away. Cheesy as this sounds, it's actually true…"_

I put it in between two pages she hadn't read, and I was sure she would read that page, soon.

* * *

**Butch' POV**

"Hi Butch." A redheaded girl called me. Oh man, she looks familiar, ah; she's been following us since we got into this school! She was with 2 other girls smiling flirtatiously at me.  
"Uh, hey." I replied  
"D'you remember me?" She asked.  
"Uh, look, I don't want to be rude or anything, it's just that I'm kinda busy, so…" I turned my back on the trio.  
"Aha. Okay." She sounded so humiliated that it was... funny. Haha. I finally found Buttercup, talking to a brown haired dude in black.  
"… C'mon, Mitch! Seriously? HER?" She looked so shocked and pissed at the same time.  
"Hey Buttercup!" I smirked, the other guy just looked at me.  
"BC, isn't he the Rowdyruff dude? Your counterpart?" He asked her.  
"Hey Butch! This is my friend, Mitch." She grinned at me, with a confused look on her face. "Yeah, he's my counterpart… Uh, Mitch, will you excuse us for a second?" She held my arm and looked at Mitch.  
"Sure, sure. I'll wait here." He replied. Buttercup stood up and pulled me to some random Section of the library.  
"What the fuck, man? Aren't you guys supposed to stay away?" She "_whispered".  
_"Meheh, I need to stay away from that red headed girl who's been following my brothers and I." I explained.  
"Haha, Princess and her co-whores are following you!" She teased. "Goodluck with your new girlfriend."  
"She's not my girlfriend, and at least I don't have a stalker-ish creepy green guy as an ex, wow, how could you fall for someone like him, Butter?" I teased.  
"Hah, at least I'm not such a sissy asking help from girls!" She teased back.  
"Y'know what, I don't really think you should've broken up with Ace… I don't think anyone else will like you that way…" _Anyone else… except me. _I was laughing, until I realized how much of an idiot I am… because she looked pissed and sad.  
"You don't know what you're saying, Butch… Shut up." She looked away.  
"I'm sorry, man, I'm such an idiot…" We both sighed.  
"S'okay… I'm the idiot. I was just so stupid to… Argh!" She curled her fists. "You familiar with the Gang Green Band?" She asked me.  
"Nope." I replied.  
"I was patrolling Townsville once, then I heard them. His voice wasn't that nice or anything, but he talked smooth, I mean, I fell for him when I was five, and I fell for him again 2 months ago." Her voice was calm, as if telling me this was so easy.  
" Woah."  
"Y'know what else is stupid? I'd catch him making out with random groupies, but he'd talk his way back to me… I guess the last time knocked the sense back to me." She smiled.  
"That IS stupid… But y'know what? You deserve someone better. Seriously." That's all I could say… Otherwise, I'm speechless. How can she get over something like that so fast? Oh yeah, they only lasted 2 months.  
"Thanks." She mumbled.  
"I'll tell you something…" I moved my hand a bit and then a random book fell to the ground. _Good job, telepathy. Dammit.  
_"…You have a new power? Moving stuff when you move your hands? COOL!" She picked the book up… "_PS I Love You" I guess my telepathy did do a good job…  
_"Yep!" I smirked. "Oh, and we're in a cheesy section… C'mon, PS I Love You? All the cheesiness burns my eyes!" I covered my eyes and laughed, she laughed along with me.  
"C'mon, Mitch is waiting for me." She walked away. "Stay away from me, Butch. Seriously." She laughed. Mitch looked at us in a really awkward way.

* * *

**Boomer's POV  
**I don't know why they have to stay in this library, besides the fact that it's cold here… Oh yeah, it's also a bit more quiet. It's hard to find a peaceful and quiet place when a stampede of girls are chasing you, stalking you. I looked around and in between huge shelves, hoping to see Bubbles, and there, I saw her. She was writing something on her pad paper, Blossom was helping her out, too.  
"Thanks, sis." Bubbles smiled.  
"Yeah, no prob." Blossom walked away to another set of shelves. Suddenly Bubbles looked at me. Luckily I was holding my Biology book, so I pretended to read.  
"Hey Boomer!" She waved her pen at me with a smile.  
"Hi Bubbles… aren't we supposed to, uh, either ignore each other, or piss each other off?" I raised a brow, walking closer to her.  
"We're In a library, not much people stay here, so it's no biggie." She jotted down a few words on her paper. "You done with our English homework?" She asked.  
"Huh? Haven't even started. What're we supposed to do, anyway?" I asked, trying to look at what she was writing… _Not much people are aware that Global Warming is present, and we have to make a move… … …  
_"An essay about something we want, like a goal, or a dream." She said, looking up. Suddenly she tore two pieces of paper out of her pad. "Here, write down the things you want, then pick one that you really want." She smiled.  
_"Shit, what am I going to write… I can't think of anything but Bubbles… maybe because she's what I want…" _I thought to myself.

_"Bubbles Utonium."_

"Okay… I'm done with that. Now… tons of other useless words to go." I said. She looked at my paper and gasped.  
"Sorry." I mumbled, before I stood up, ready to walk away.

* * *

**Blossom's POV  
**I picked up the book I was reading… Romeo and Juliet. I just wanted to re-read it, but heck, it's getting kinda boring, considering the fact that I've read it over 20 times. I wanted to put it back on the shelf but I noticed a piece of paper, I don't think I noticed that before.  
_  
"There's something you have to know, Blossom, I've fallen in love with you. It gets hard staying away. Cheesy as this sounds, it's actually true…"_

I couldn't recognize the handwriting… and though a lot of people "confessed" that they like me… this was different. And to think I was going to ignore it.

"Hey red." I jumped at the sound of Brick's voice.  
"What the eff? What are you doing here, Brick? Someone might see us talking." I said, closing the book.  
"Look all they want, it's not like we're fucking or something." He smirked.  
"Euw." I crumpled the note and put the book back in the shelf. _Brick can NOT see this note, or I'll be doomed, teased forever.  
_"Are you hiding something? Is something wrong? You look a little tense…" He said, walking closer to me.  
"What's there to hide? If I were you, I'd go back to minding my own business." I suddenly dropped the note. _"SHIT!" _I picked it up fast.  
"Did you read it?" He asked me, clearing his throat.  
"Yeah, i-it's nothing, really. Someone must've left it there by accident." I said.  
"You sure it's nothing? I don't think it was an accident…" He mumbled, looking straight into my eyes.  
"Why would you say that…?" _This guy actually had nice red eyes… WHAT AM I SAYING?  
_"Because I wrote it." He smiled.

* * *

**There we go. I kinda focused on Bloss and Bubbs here... ZOMG, the war is about to start! You guys excited? :)**


End file.
